A New Pet
by DeadlyInnocence
Summary: On Hold Until Further Notice
1. Finding

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Kuroshitsuji I am not Yana Toboso, if I was I wouldn't be writing Fan fiction now would I? **

I walked down the outskirts of London Looking for the address my coworker and roommate gave me. As I walked I heard shouting from a distance along with pounding, it had sounded as if someone was being beaten. I had thought to walk away as to not get harmed in the fight that I thought was being taken place.

It was not until I heard a child's pained cries did I think to help. When I walked over to them and the fight came in view I looked to examine the situation. There were a large group of men in a circle surrounding what looked to be a small boy. I couldn't see him that well but the pools of blood told enough to know that he was in a lot of pain.

In the moment I was debating whether or not to risk my life to help him or to walk away. when I had decided to help him the men had left in different directions. I slowly walked up as to not frighten the poor kid and I stopped abruptly. What had paralyzed me wasn't his bruises or scars. it wasn't that one of his eyes was a bloodied mass, it wasn't the state he was in or the dirt that coated his small frame. But it was the fact that on top of his messy head sat a pair of twin kitten ears that looked as if pinned to his skull in terror, it also was the fact that in between his thin bruised legs was a matching tail that seemed to have puffed out.

The small frame of the boy shook in violent trembles, his one visible eye glistened with tears that he refused to let fall. In the darkness of the night with the only light was of the moon I couldn't see him very well, but I saw enough to know he needed help. I walked slowly trying to not scare the poor boy, with my hands held up in a sign of peace and good intentions. he seemed to understand because he stopped shaking so much and didn't move away but instead tried to move closer.

He looked to be able to be around the ages of eight and thirteen. I walked up to him and slowly picked him up, I doubt he could walk very well in the state he was in and I needed to get back home to help him. as i walked with him he moved closer to me, trying to keep warm. I then took off my coat and used it as a blanket of sorts to wrap him in. Only a few moment after I did that he fell asleep.

As I got back to my apartment I had to make sure Claude wasn't home yet to clean and bandage the poor boy before he woke up. I opened the door to our three bedroom flat and laid the neko down on our couch, his pale skin contrasted against the black leather of the plush couch. I then started up a warm bath for him. When I walked back into the living room I noticed he wasn't on the coach anymore '_Did he wake up?' **  
**_

I then noticed a furry tail outside the kitchen door the disappear behind it. Not wanting him to break anything or get hurt I followed silently hoping not to frighten the poor child, When I walked in I saw him on top of the counter and looking in the cabinets for food I assume. After I was done thinking about how cute he was I saw that he was slipping. A soft squeak came from him as he tripped and fell. I ran to catch him, he opened his one good eye after realizing he wasn't falling anymore and looked up at me. 

"Are you ok?" I asked hoping he hadn't gotten hurt or frightened to badly. A nod was the only reply I received. I then looked over him and realized he was indeed filthy and in need of a bath. "You need a bath.." After I said those words he jumped out my hands a fled down the hall.


	2. Bath Time

Ciel P.O.V.~ After I was brought to this man's home I waited until he had left so I could look around. I got up and walked towards what I assumed was the kitchen. When I was inside I could smell something like chocolate. I followed my nose and climbed on top of the counter and looked through the cabinets. After I moved some stuff around I saw what i was looking for, a slice of cake. It was too high up for me to reach so I had to stretch up and lift on leg up to get a bit taller. It worked but I lost my balance and feel. closing my eyes on instinct waiting for the impact of the fall to happen. after a few seconds of not getting the pain I expected I opened my eyes to see the man that brought me here. He looked at me in what i thought was concern and asked me if I was fine. Still recovering from the shock that I nearly DIED ok that's an exaggeration, the worst that could happen would be a bump on my head of a bruise.. But still, not trusting my voice I just nodded. Just being glad I didn't get hurt, well I was glad until he said I needed a bath.. Then I was terrified! So I did the one thing that came to my mind, run. I jumped up from his arms and ran down the hall in hopes he wouldn't chase me, But when I looked back i realized how wrong I was in that aspect. Not only was he chasing me, but he was fast and gaining on me. Putting me legs in gear I made a sharp turn and went into the first room I saw. To my dismay, it was the bath room. Thinking fast I hid under the sink and put random items in front of me and went as small as my body would allow me. There's some good things to being short I suppose.. Sebastian's P.O.V. It took awhile for me to process what had happened when he ran off, but once my mind was caught up so were my legs I chased the cat eared boy around the flat until I saw his fluffy blue/grey tail disappear behind a corner and into the bathroom. I smirked knowing he had nowhere else to run and was in the room where the bath would take place. I slowly walked towards the door and when I opened it, he wasn't there. I looked behind the door and searched for the small boy for awhile until I heard a faint sneeze where the cabinets under the sink were. Smiling to my self I opened the cabinet door and crouched over was the boy, covered in dust from under the sink and ears pinned back. I then got on my knees and pulled the poor, and very dirty boy out from under the sink. Once I got him out he started flailing in my arms. Worried he would run off as soon as I set him down I walked towards the door and looked it with a key then set him down. After rechecking the water to make sure it was warm enough to set him in I started undressing him. Once he was unclothed I picked him up and started to set him in the tub. Which in turn made him tighten his grip on my shirt and wrap his thin legs around my waist. I looked down at him and saw he looked at the water as if it had killed his parents and burned his house down. He then looked at me as if he was about to cry about the close proximity of him and the water. "It's not going to bite you. I said finally my only reply being a glare and him looking back and forth from the water to me. After about five minutes of this I finally just set him in the water and and quickly washed his hair, all while trying to hold him in the water so he didn't jump out and run to the door. When I was done I picked him back up and placed a towel around him and pat him dry. Once I deemed him dry enough I put him in some undergarments my roommate had bought for his younger brother and one of my older shirts which looked like a white dress on his thin body. When I was done dressing him I put the towels in the laundry basket and threw away his old cloths which probably couldn't pass as rags and unlocked the door. Which in turn had him run out and hide out somewhere. 


	3. Meeting Claude

It had been around half an hour after the bathing incident and Sebastian was extremely tired of chasing his new found kitten. And Ciel was just plain tired of everything and was passed out on the ears lop-sided and his tail was wrapped around his small frame. Sebastian was wiping up the bathroom, drying it of any spilled water.

The unlocking of the front door went unnoticed by the sleeping child and the cleaning adult, but the scream of 'I'M HOME!' didn't, it had frightened the young boy and he woke with a start, promptly falling off the couch. And Sebastian didn't take it any easier, slipping on the slippery tiles of the bathroom.

A man with glasses dressed in a dark denim jeans and white t-shirt topped off with a black jacket stood in the door way of the flat. His golden eyes scanned over Ciel taking in his appearance, his unkept hair framed his pale face. lips in a thin line, he stood in the door way for a few minutes until Sebastian rushed in, tripping over Ciel and landing at The mans feet and standing up.

Garnet eyes started at golden,

''Claude I can explain why he is here..'' Started Sebastian, Claude just started at him waiting for an answer, crossing his arms, trying to look tough in front of his roommate. Sebastian sighed as he explained to Claude what happened at the alley earlier. While he was explaining what happened to Claude, Ciel sneaked off to find a place to hide, to the younger male Claude looked about ready to kill him.

As he walked he found a room with what looked like enough hiding spaces and dark corners, a bed was in the center of the back wall and a wardrobe was in the room as well as a desk, dresser, and window with a sitting area. inside the closet were games such as chess and other board games. After looking around he decided under the bed looked safest. And so he went under there and fell back asleep.

In the other room Sebastian had just finished explaining and Claude had agreed that it was the right thing to do, bringing a boy that had been beaten up into their care to protect. They had then started looking for the boy in question, looking in closets and under furniture, after looking nearly everywhere they still hadn't found Ciel. Not thinking that he would be in the bedroom. Well that was until they saw his blue-grey tail swinging aimlessly on the floor peeking out from under the bed.

Getting on all fours the two males looked under the ed and saw Ciel sleeping, curled in a ball the young man had his arm as a pillow and his other hand covering his chin. A small smile formed on the lips of both males as the looked at him in his sleeping state.

One crystal sapphire eye fluttered open. Long, dark eyelashes brushed against a baby soft cheek. Almost immediately the two males sat up and the young boy crawled out from under the bed. And looked at them. ''Who is he?'' The young boy inquired, looking at the yellow eyed male.

''This is Claude, Claude he's the boy I was telling you about.'' Sebastian stated. motioning to the younger male.

''The name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.'' With that being said the boy walked out of the room to find a new hiding spot. He stopped walking when he noticed the cramping in his stomach, he then changed course to the kitchen. When he arrived he was met with the smell of salmon being cooked and accompanied with vegetables and rice. Walking in the room he saw Sebastian and Claude cooking dinner for what seemed to the young boy who had been starved most of his life a large group of people.

''You can sit at the table, dinner is almost ready.'' The one with glasses said with a small smile to the young a boy. Following directions Ciel pulled up a seat and sat down, Not even five minutes later Sebastian put down three plates of the food and cups filled half way with milk for dinner and sat down.

Then claude sat down and started eating. The other two followed suit. After Ciel was finished he had fish and rice on his face and he had some how managed it in his hair. With a small laugh Sebastian wiped him off with a damp hand towel and hand picked out whatever had managed to get into his hair.

After eating a large meal Ciel had gotten very sleepy, and was close to falling asleep. Noticing this Sebastian and Claude got up to get him into bed. Carrying Ciel Sebastian followed Claude who was opening the bedroom door and moving the sheets and blankets back so Sebastian could slip the tired boy under them.


	4. A Visitor

It was around six in the morning when the two older males got ready to start the day, Claude was making breakfast while Sebastian was altering some of his old clothes to fit Ciel. When breakfast was almost ready a knock came to the door ''Sebs! Could ya get the door? I'm cooking!'' with a sigh Sebastian got up and walked to the door of the flat. What he saw, he wished he hadn't, A man, or a woman stood at the door, long red hair put up in a pony tail, a red jacket settled at his elbows and stopped at his knees, a white dress shirt was settled under a dark brown vests and black slacks were adorn on long legs and red high heels to top it all off. The man in one word was flamboyant.

''Who exactly are you?'' Sebastian asked, annoyance clear in his voice, to him it was too early to have guests, or to even be awake.

''I am the magnificent, amazing, stylish, fabulous Grell Sutcliff~! Surely you've heard of me!'' The man-lady said in a obnoxiously high voice. Sebastian just frowned at this, he hated the man already, one for making him come to the door at six in the morning, two for being so loud and three for just being alive.

''And why exactly are you at my home?'' Sebastian inquired, hopefully if he remains calm the man will leave, it's worked many times. People come to see if they can annoy the forever static Claude or the always smirking Sebastian only to fail and leave. The Alois boy was close though but left just before Sebastian killed him.

''I'm here to see if the rumors are true, our little Ciel has been taken by the handsome Sebastian Michaelis! So do you have the little neko boy Sebby~?'' Grell asked stroking 'Sebby's' arm as if petting a large animal like a large dog. Sebastian had other plans and switched from semi hatred to if-you-don't-stop-you-will-die-tonight hatred for the gender confused male. At the moment Sebastian was plotting this man's murder the neko in question walked out of the bedroom and stood in the hall rubbing his eyes and slowly made his way to Sebastian. But as soon as he came in sight of the headed male Sebastian was pushed away and forgotten and Grell ran in chainsaw (that he got from seemingly no where) in hand and rushed towards Ciel.

Once Ciel spotted Grell he ran and practically dived under the couch and made his way to the back of it until he bumped into the wall trying to get away from the death crazed man. Hearing the noise Claude came out the kitchen and seeing Sebastian on the ground holding his head as if it had hit something helped him up. Once Sebastian was up they ran to catch Grell before he ended up murdering Ciel.

After about half an hour of chasing and dodging Grell they finally got him out the building by throwing him out a window. Sighing Sebastian went to find a calm down Ciel and Claude went to clean up the place. ''Ciel? you in here?'' Sebastian asked every time he entered a room once he made it to a closet and opened it he had a heard a soft ''No, I'm not in here'' from the top shelf after he asked. lightly laughing Sebastian picked up Ciel and carried him out of the closet and into the living room that claude had just cleaned up and set the boy down.

''Sebastian, have you taken him to the vet or doctor or whatever takes nekos to get him looked at yet?'' Claude asked when he reentered the room holding a broom. Sebastian shook his head and looked at the neko in question who was clutching to his shirt shaking his head back in forth as if making a silent plea not to take him to the vet.


End file.
